


Silk

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair fetishism, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, M/M, Melkor's pov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, Trichophilia, hair feticism, hair fetish, hair mess, hairjob, mairon's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: “If you’re going to play with it, then play with it”, he says soft-spoken, and still absolutely dominating, “Don’t be timid about it”.-Raven Black-"Please me with your hair"-Coppery Red-





	1. Raven Black

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I add when tags say everything?  
> "Raven black" is Mairon's point of view. "Coppery red" will be Melkor's one.

Sitting back down in his chair and spinning it to the side, Melkor pushes his hair over the header with one fluid movement.

Moving so that he is just behind him, Mairon admires that silky, black cascade. The back of the chair is a kind of ergonomic and plenty low so that he has a good access to his head. He also notices that his head happens to be at the same level of his crotch. When he gets to his hair, his glorious and chaotic hair, Mairon cautiously reaches out a hand and places it on top of his head. There he closes the fingers, bunching up the ink softness into the hand.

Tilting his head back, Melkor meets his touch: like so Mairon starts grabbing good holds of his velvety hair and immediately feels Melkor relaxing and melting into the smooth of his touch. At first, just sticking with grabbing and holding it, the play is delicate and careful; but Melkor surprises him: “If you’re going to play with it, then play with it”, he says soft-spoken, and still absolutely dominating, “Don’t be timid about it”.

Figuring why not, Mairon dives the second hand into his hair. This time, he takes both hands and slides them to the base of his hair. Getting a good hold, he gives a gentle pull: it makes a glossy wave when Melkor nods shaking his hair a bit and lets out a pleasured sigh. The visual stimulation is outstanding and, with Melkor moaning under his touch, it feels so extremely erotic: Mairon releases the grip and then renews it and repeats the action, acquiring the same response.

Taking his long hair, he gathers it into a ponytail and begins wrapping it around the arm. It gets him so hard, having all his creamy hair around the arm. Once again, he gives a pull, this time a little harder at the roots and Melkor lets out a deeper moan, clearly enjoying the hair-play in an unsuspected way. He continues caressing, messing with his hair, shaking it out and then brushing it back to its natural perfection with the fingers.

“You definitely know the art of hair-play”, Melkor softly murmurs, “and I would love to keep experiencing this”.

Running the fingers through the ends, he shakes them around a little and then runs them through the fingers again: they are so silky and soft. He once more gathers it and guides it to his cheek brushing up against his black silk locks. Abruptly, Mairon leaves the tail and it falls in a gorgeous, smooth and sensual drape.

Mairon goes on with his fantasy and laces a hand into his hair and starts playing with it once again, reaching the scalp. “Mmmm”, Melkor moans in reference to his fingers massaging his scalp as Mairon plays with his silk.

Leaning down, he gives him a kiss on the top of his head. It was intended as an exploratory act, even innocent, but turns Mairon on much more than he anticipated. He smiles and leans down for another kiss on his head, this time rubbing that soft silk against the tip of the nose. It smells lustrous and addictive.

Reeling from the sensory overload, he grabs a good piece of hair and twirls it for a while in between his fingers. Then he gets the ends of hair and pokes them against the lips: sharp and pointy against soft skin they feel. It doesn’t hurt enough to be unpleasant. To Mairon, it is just a little bit of pain, just enough to feel good.

Mairon undoes his trousers with a sigh of relief: goosebumps all over his body he feels, when his cock springs free.

He does his hair brushing only once against the shaft: it feels cold and warm, at once. Rubbing it again up and down, Mairon moans louder as a little pre-cum escapes from the tip. It is exquisite to feel that silky caress around him as he begins the slow, blissful plunge: it’s like being completely engulfed by something wonderful and warm. Mairon becomes hypersensitive and it seems as if he can feel every detail of his beautiful mane.

Skilfully, he wraps the long, raven black hair around the base of the cock. He lets out several groans of pleasure when he steps forward, burying the low parts of the body into the soft silky length of his hair, burying himself into a velvety heap.

The knees are weak and the legs tremble when tighter Mairon squeezes and more pre-cum comes pouring out. He shudders as he knows he is right on the peaks with that intense rush of warmth far down inside of him. He holds an iron grip of hair and hand. He is not going to stop until he can’t take it anymore.


	2. Coppery Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It looks beautiful,”, Melkor says completely mesmerised by the reflections of colours so hard to describe, running the fingers from the top of his head all the way down to the ends, in shades of warm reds and even gold, “and it feels incredible”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written under impulse...I'm a disaster. Sorry.

There is not a single scene that Melkor sees in the movie. He doesn’t even know which one Mairon chose to play. The entire time he just looks down and stares at the lovely shower of hair in his lap at his fingertips. Literally.

He is in heaven.  
He recognises every one of the overpowering hints of his hair: the amber scent continues to egg him on, and it gets sexier with sparkles of vanilla, elemi and wood. It has enough of a kick to heat his blood and his imagination, making him wonder if a love making could carry that scent all over their bodies.

Switching between several different styles of playing, he starts with simple stroking before moving on to shaking it out a little, and then stroking it back into place, for Mairon loves order above all, especially for his own hair. And finally grabbing good handfuls of it, only holding it for a few seconds: his locks feel so soft as they slide through the fingers while he slowly and gently strokes them. A little harder he grabs, pulling at his roots until Mairon lets out a little sigh.

He has to unsnap his jeans to release some pressure and adjust himself. It is then that, when he realises the situation that he has sort of created: because of the way he lays back on the couch Mairon can’t see the gaze, the expression of lust as he slowly understands how potent is the sexual attraction he has to his fiery hair and how much it has aroused him beyond all comprehension.

To hell with the film.

Heading straight for bedroom, Melkor lifts and holds him in his arms getting any protest back - neither Mairon acquiescing in it, probably too surprised to react immediately-; and still, Mairon could guess for sure what Melkor wants when he first takes off his shirt and then pulls him on the top of himself.

Like that his long locks of luscious red copper hair cascade over his chest. He almost loses his mind the moment Mairon flips his hair over his head and makes the first pass, going from his face all the way down to his chest. Once there, Mairon kisses his skin swishing and dragging the hair along, tickling his bare chest. The scattered hair stimulates his nipples before he even touches them.

“It looks beautiful,”, Melkor says completely mesmerised by the reflections of colours so hard to describe, running the fingers from the top of his head all the way down to the ends, in shades of warm reds and even gold, “and it feels incredible”.

Mairon’s eyes look up at his and he smiles as he proceeds down rubbing his hair along the chest and the belly: it is unreal feeling that thickness draped and dragged over his body.

When Mairon reaches that good spot of his, Melkor brings the hands above the head and grips the headboard of their bed as tight as he can, so that he would not be tempted to grab at his hair anymore while experiencing the hair tickle.

Slowly unzipping the already opened jeans, Mairon pushes them off his hips: “A power thing”, he whispers shaking his head side-to-side and giving him a devious smile. It feels so soft and amazing when the red-haired man starts kissing all around his belly-button and down his lower belly, never touching his rock-solid cock with his lips, but letting the hair do its job: he lightly shakes his head side-to-side, hitting the hard erection with breath-like touches of his locks.

Holding onto the headboard as tightly as he can, Melkor takes a quick breath and just enjoys the sensations as that coppery mane tickles up and down his groin: “Please me with your hair”.

Abruptly Mairon stops, and then takes his hair to rest it on his chest for a long moment. Shaking his head, Mairon has his hair brushing against the skin quickly. Absolutely sensational, Melkor’s focus is dragged again to his chest instead of his groin. His head goes again lower and lower on the crotch region with the back of his head while Melkor sucks in the same harsh breath that he had before. Mairon moves himself in between his legs, resting on his knees, making sure his hair caresses his cock each time he kisses his skin.

Gripping the headboard even tighter while being lost in bliss, Melkor observes that red wonder pleasing his cock, pass after pass making him wait to release. Mairon finally lowers his head further, greedily engulfing his cock with his hot mouth, and sucks in slow pulses. His hair massages his groin and tickles his balls.

As if Mairon knew it, he lets him out of the velvet grip with a long suck. Feeling the glorious sensation as his seed rushing through his body, Melkor releases into the red of Mairon’s magnificence: he pumps, pulse after pulse, into his locks, getting lost in the sensation of it.  
Looking at the mess he has made in his hair, he finds himself loving it.

*

Like a whispered memory one couldn’t quite recall, the kind of reminiscence that stays with you for a little while, yet so potent to be felt over and over again, some hours later Melkor wakes up by detecting the scent of his hair, in the air, on his own skin. Rolling over in the bed, he wraps a sleeping Mairon into his arms, and buries the nose into his tresses as if to steal from him all the perfume, pouring it into his soul and drifting off to sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡Thank you for reading♡

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Thank you for reading it! ♥


End file.
